the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Frances Encell / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. 69180406697bcc115c9d84c06b4cec6d.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Poppy Clarke" on "House of Anubis" Season 2. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". 151bc0ec7d3e11e290a322000a9f1438_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "Chilling at home #me #today #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/305080104860647424 BF0m51ECcAA5Gab.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell" on March 20th: "This weeks going so slowly! Got some news though!:D tweeting about it tomorrow when i have the details hehee XxXx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/314450323915829248 A4iQJ-HCcAECsxI.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "My 15th with @holliebeesteel :') #agesago #bestfriend #girls #nandos".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/314830242583834625 5763ec56926311e290a322000a9f1438_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "#spotlight #girl #me". P.S. It's her new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/314831527508840448 66058752932011e2984522000a1f8ad9_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "WICKED aaaa:') zoe_harrison_98 #soexcited #bestfriend #wicked #london #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/315172095434842112 4616461093ee11e288bf22000a9f13cb_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "Bored! #me #girl #selfie".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/315543063483265025 fbdf5c489d6211e2bb0f22000a1fbc94_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "#me #selfie #intacollage #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/319903784333611008 45104a5ea20d11e29b9b22000a1f96c5_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@frances_encell": "Shopping day with sofia_budgen #bestfriend #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/322055206290464768 4b597be6af3811e2a94522000a1fbc56_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "zoe_harrison_98 �� #bestfriend #cute #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/328128106823028736 c5707e4eaf1e11e2943422000a9f3095_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "In the field with dolly�� #puppy #cute #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/328081919881388033 6cf133dcd418142b6c793c32d974d7b8.jpeg|Frances Encell's new Twitter profile picture. She played "Poppy Clarke" on "House of Anubis" Season 2. Follow her on Twitter at "@frances_encell". BI8ZSJ8CYAA3_fW.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "So cute! Anubis memories with @nathalia73 x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/328509097513213952 4e1ed3a6b67411e2a32122000ae90e38_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 18 hours ago: "Sitting in the sun☀ #me #girl #smile".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/331464049466425345 BJ7l07MCQAEThj2.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Eyyyy it's @garyjerry and David :) #everybodyhide #Bumblescratch x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332956119871930368 BJ7mJNuCMAIn8bT.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Director bro #doesnthavetwitter #facebookkindaguy :) loved working with Graham hehee x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332956468443754496 BJ7nNNGCUAAnf6r.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "The brilliant @JohnBarrUK and I :) #Bumblescratch".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332957636507095040 BJ7nlVLCAAAVLAg.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@biancaharris101 and @RobbieSherman #Bumblescratch x:)".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332958050988195841 BJ7oCLsCYAA6B7i.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "The lovely, inspiring @RobbieSherman and I :) #Bumblescratch x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332958546658484226 BJ7oXcACcAAqstq.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Bright flash hehee, but its me and the hilarious @harrystoneLDN :')x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332958911814594560 BJ7ozsaCEAALMWo.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@pjbtaboo and I :) #Bumblescratch".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332959397259120640 BJ7sGvVCcAApuox.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Awww hahahaa the gang #Bumblescratch @jamyeoburn @Sophpoult @lydiagrant1 @ZiggieSkyWard @biancaharris101 @DazStreet".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/332963022991683584 BJ91sfyCEAEaCg4.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 15 hours ago: "@jamyeoburn and i last night :) #wewilllivetobefree #Bumblescratch".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333114304750555136 5761c11cba4811e285a622000a1f9e5b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 7 hours ago: "At the Ascot Races with bradleytrevethan #50sstyle #pinkladies #baseballjacket #grease #friends".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333229719522787328 BKAyijgCEAAA4_f.jpg|Tweeted by Frances an hour ago: "Raining on the racecourse! Hehee loved dressing up like i'm in the 50s today! #grease #pinkladies #capripants".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333321941647757312 BKAy3q3CcAA8sO-.jpg|Tweeted by Frances an hour ago: "Brad and i today at the Races :) he was my brother when i was touring with Sound of Music! :) #friends #50sstyle".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/333322304396357633 BKU6UgnCAAAgmBK.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on May 15th: "Backstage with @Sophpoult and @lydiagrant1 #Bumblescratch x x x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/334737871330213888 Az8sj7rCIAEldwt.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "@GabciiaGabriela yes very well! here's a picture of @Eugene_Simon and I on my first day xxx|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/233954701467590656 BLct749CIAA5yCf.jpg|Tweeted by "Sofia Budgen" 10 hours ago: "Teaching @frances_encell whistle! #jokes #funtimes #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/Sofia_Budgen/status/339790803809476609 BLmCfSyCQAAd6Ms.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on May 31st: "Me in Wagamamas yesterday:) #yum #lunch #me".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/340446720964050945 BLrRwd0CEAAjrjC.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on June 1st: "Miss @Sofia_Budgen already :') #bestfriend #seeyouinsummer x x x".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/340815352382492672 BN3xu5nCMAE4llH.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 2 hours ago: "Movie night with the girls�� @zoe_lovato #snuggles #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/350702134037196800 A8aGOY2CQAAZutI.jpg Hoafrances2.jpg Hoafrances.jpg Francescencell.jpg Frances.jpg Frances encell.jpg Frances Encell.png BQGCkv2CQAA5R6B.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on July 26th: "Got a little tan! Last day in Wales #selfie #me".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/360713012987969537 BPZTTCrCMAAZrjp.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on July 17th: "Me and my best friend on the last day of year 10! @zoe_lovato xxxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/357564807018328064 BQV6O5ZCYAE5dYa.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on July 29th: "Guess i've always loved my italian food mmmm:')".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/361829741411590144 b349ce4a035211e3b7fc22000aa821d1_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 11 hours ago: "Wales:) #throwback #holiday #summer #girl".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/366913838290960384 BQmEfV0CMAQdkFb.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on August 1st: "Nice day in town with Caroline. X".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/362966918942044161 BRydeexCIAM-ySQ.jpg|Tweeted by Frances on August 16th: "French food�� loving Paris already,it's so beautiful. Have a nice weekend everyone��xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/368342416513703936 BSOH1RIIUAAhMNs.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "Me today :) X".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370288943721639936 164ad91a0b2f11e3971f22000a1f8c25_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 12 hours ago: "Leeds with the bestfriend zoe_harrison_98 #holiday #bestfriend #girls".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370556981788295169 bdd218200c1e11e3940222000a1fbd52_7.jpg|Tweeted by Frances: "At the theatre with my bestfriend zoe_harrison_98 #girls #hairspray #bestfriend".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370970546005344257 BSX3Y7FIUAAqPj_.jpg|Tweeted by Frances 6 hours ago: "HAIRSPRAY @zoe_lovato".|link=https://twitter.com/frances_encell/status/370974552001880065 Category:Cast Galleries Category:Galleries Category:House of Anubis